


ADITO - Previews

by daftydraw, JWMelmoth



Series: A Drop in the Ocean [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Happiness for Kurt Hummel, Julian Smythe - Character, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Olivia Smythe - Character, Past Klaine, Sequel, acitw, acitw au, mentions of past angst, mentions of past underage drinking and recreational drug use, rating is for occasional descriptions of sexual acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftydraw/pseuds/daftydraw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth
Summary: A series of snippets and previews of A Drop in the Ocean (July 4th 2020) as a part of the countdown to the release of the actual fic. All previews are PG.
Relationships: Cooper Anderson/Original Male Character(s), Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Series: A Drop in the Ocean [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736581
Comments: 66
Kudos: 59





	1. Promo 1 - May 1st

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Change in the Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/363823) by [cacophonylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacophonylights/pseuds/cacophonylights). 



> These are previews for an upcoming fan-sequel of A Change in the Weather by Cacophonylights. ACITW has 22 chapters, but only 11 are up on AO3. We advise you to read the remaining chapters on livejournal before starting this sequel, because we start where chapter 22 ends. We have compiled a list of links to the remaining chapters at their original source here: 
> 
> https://jwmelmoth.tumblr.com/post/617126597956370432/pinned-post-acitw-masterlist
> 
> You can find Cacophonylights’ blanket permission for sequels here: https://cacophonylights.livejournal.com/17605.html

Sleep, it seems, has the power to erase or reset our short term memory, especially when the brain is not ready to accept reality after a big change. This is why, after experiencing a big loss, you may wake up in the belief that everything is as it used to be - only to lose it all over again as your brain fully wakes. Or why, on a well-earned holiday after a stressful period, you may feel disoriented waking up in a luxurious hotel room and believe you are late for work or school.

But when your brain is ready, when it's _there_ , you wake up in the same state you went to sleep (if hopefully a little more rested). Your brain switches on like a light, and you're right back in the moment. You are ready.

As soon as Kurt opens his eyes, his brain is _there_. He's not confused about waking up in the beach house in North Carolina, with the sounds of waves and seagulls in his ears and the fresh scent of saltwater filling the room from the window they had opened to cool down during the night. He is definitely not confused about the boy in his arms, still asleep with his head pillowed on Kurt's chest, an arm and a long leg slung heavy and warm over Kurt's torso.


	2. Promo 2 - May 8th

For a moment, Sebastian just lies there, laughing happily and looking up at Kurt, squinting a little at the sunlight with one sandy hand raised to shade his eyes. Then he comes up on one elbow and he reaches out to take hold of the back of Kurt's neck instead, pulling his face down towards him. His broad smile relaxes and his mouth opens, lips forming a silent 'ah' as he locks them on Kurt's. 

Sebastian tastes salty, not like himself at all; he tastes like the sea and the sun and the joy of a childhood rediscovered. Kurt presses in hungrily, licking at his lips for more of it. He feels positively lightheaded. Some sand rains down on Sebastian's face from Kurt's hair, and Kurt can also feel it tickle down his chest from Sebastian's hand. It’s going to be _everywhere_ , and Kurt doesn't mind. He kisses his way to Sebastian's cheekbone, brushing his face against Sebastian's cheek, and the sand between them feels like they haven't shaved in days. Kurt chuckles, vaguely thinking this is the most pleasant facial peeling he's ever had, when he notices Sebastian is trying to get his attention. 

"Kurt. I said hold up."


	3. Promo 3 - May 15th

"Sebastian said it was your suggestion for us to come to the beach house," Kurt starts slowly. 

Julian waits a moment, then replies. "Yes?" He sounds like he is trying to gauge whether he is in trouble or not. At another time, it would have pleased Kurt more to have the upper hand in the conversation with the older Smythe brother like this, but not today. Kurt only watches him squirm for a moment, then lets him off the hook.

"I can't even begin to tell you how _right_ that has been for us. Spending time here alone with Sebastian, without distractions or anyone expecting us to behave a certain way-"

Julian breathes out in relief. "Like as if you've been dating for months?" he asks quietly, shooting a glance over his shoulder at the terrace door. They are alone, and Kurt nods.

"We've had time to talk, maybe not about all of it yet, but…it has been good so far, and we have you to thank for it."

"I'm glad," Julian says, his voice a little troubled. "After everything that has happened between me and Seb, to be able to help him instead of-"

"I know what you did, Julian," Kurt cuts him off.


	4. Promo 4 - May 22nd

"Sebastian?" he calls out.

"Hmmm?" Sebastian walks into the bedroom with a toothbrush in the corner of his mouth.

"I've got two missed calls from your mom," Kurt announces, holding up his phone like that somehow says something about her intentions. 

"Oh?" Sebastian fishes his phone from his back pocket and taps it. He pulls the toothbrush from his mouth and swallows. "I got one from mom and two from Liv."

Kurt feels his stomach drop with dread. Parents, family calling unexpectedly; he fears that more than anything. 

_Just as we were doing so well_ , he thinks glumly, then berates himself for being selfish, because he knows Charlotte and Olivia would never disturb them unless it was important.

He can't help but wonder: Is this one of these moments, these pockets in time just before everything changes again? _Right here, when you were brushing your teeth and I was folding my neckerchief, we found out-_

"Are you gonna call them back?" he asks.


	5. Promo 5 - May 29th

As he picks up the lid to close the box, he notices an envelope slid between the cardboard edge on the inside. It is addressed to Sebastian, dated December 2010, at an address in Paris, France.

Without opening it, Kurt knows this is not like the postcards. The letter has a weight to it, and the fact that it’s _here_ , brought back home from Paris to be saved with the cards Sebastian had collected in Ohio, it has to mean something. Can he read this, too? Postcards are unsealed, open to anyone, even the mailman can read them. But an actual letter…that’s sealed and private. _Just like a phone chat log,_ a small, curious voice inside his head reminds him. Moral, unmoral. Right, wrong- is it revenge or simply curiosity?

With shaking hands and against his better judgement, Kurt opens the envelope and begins to read.


	6. Promo 6 - June 5th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we share our weekly preview, a few words from us about the state of the world. Neither of us are political bloggers, but we are human, and as such cannot ignore what is reaching us from across the ocean. America; we weep with you - Black lives matter. In the US, in the UK, in Germany, and everywhere else in the world. Dear readers, if you are feeling as helpless as we are, here is a link we found useful: https://glossedchaos.tumblr.com/post/619780622935785472/stream-to-donate-for-those-of-us-who-want-to-help (stream to donate).

Kurt can tell the moment it all goes to hell. He can see that his father is piecing it all together. He’s not dumb. People often underestimate him because he wears flannel and a baseball cap and works with his hands, but he understands more than he lets on. Emotions cross over his father’s face as he unravels it in his head. The start of summer. The missing money. The new boyfriend. Kurt braces himself for anger, but what he gets is much, _much_ worse. 

" _Oh,_ Kurt..."


	7. Promo 7 - June 12th

OC FACECLAIM: Julian Smythe [actor: Sam Claflin]

_"He’s handsome as ever, his blonde hair sticking up in unruly curls like someone has just been running their hands through it, his piercing blue eyes taking in every inch of the room and his lips perpetually curled up and a little pursed, forcing small half-moon dimples around the corners of his mouth, like everything he sees is a source of amusement to him."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we know that Cacophonylights had a different faceclaim for Julian - but ADITO was written 8 years after she picked it, and this is our 2020 update for his image. We feel Sam has the right mixture of heart and (s)ass, and even the freckles to pull off the family resemblance to Grant ;)
> 
> As we count down the last weeks until ADITO’s release, we will be sharing more OC faceclaims with you, and we hope you’ll like them. Comments are appreciated, hate is not.  
> Of course it is entirely up to you who you want to picture in your head when you read anything in the ACITW universe!


	8. Promo 8 - June 19th

OC FACECLAIM: Olivia Smythe [actress: Emelia Clarke]

_"Kurt can picture the fire in her eyes- gone is the beautiful socialite with the easy smile, who can hold a fifteen minute soliloquy about Vera Wang wedding dresses; this is the woman she is underneath, who will move heaven and earth- not to make daddy get her a pony, but to fight for her brothers."_

OC FACECLAIM: Brian Wilton [actor: Edward Holcroft]

_"Kurt nods, and realizes that in another time, in another universe, Brian would be just the kind of guy he’d fall for. He’s tall and beautiful, with amazing cheekbones and a strong jawline, and he’s calm and friendly, intelligent, responsible - and old enough to be mature, but not old enough for it to feel creepy.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course it is entirely up to you who you want to picture in your head when you read anything in the ACITW universe!


	9. Promo 9 - June 26th

OC FACECLAIM: Charlotte Smythe [actress: Kimberly Williams-Paisley]

_“Kurt feels his heart fill with gratitude for this amazing woman, who loves and supports her children with every fiber of her being. Sebastian is lucky, so damn lucky to have a mother like her, and that’s definitely something Kurt wants to tell him.”_

OC FACECLAIM: Greg Smythe [actor: Josh Duhamel]

_“What can I say, Kurt? Family…you can’t pick ‘em,” Greg says. “I just hope that with the help of good men like your father, we can turn this country around and restore the damage that my father’s generation did, for the sake of our children- and your generation’s children,” he adds, “whether you choose to have any or not.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course it is entirely up to you who you want to picture in your head when you read anything in the ACITW universe!


	10. Promo 10 - June 26th - BONUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, what- another preview? Yes, today is a double feature, because by this time next week, we’ll be busy getting our release party on. This is the last ADITO preview before the real thing on July 4!

“Is Seb ok?” Julian asks at some point, when Sebastian can’t stop his fidgeting. 

“He just learned to be careful what he wishes for,” Kurt replies smugly. 

Julian grins, his eyes sparkling, and he runs his tongue over his teeth. If he suspects, he doesn’t get the chance to tell him, because right at this moment, everything goes to shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all on July 4th 2020!


End file.
